


(SDW) Day 2: Roceit

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dececit, Sympathetic Deceit Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Roceit (DeceitxRoman) and background LoganxPattonxVirgilAU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Logan, Patton, Virgil are determined to get the stubborn jerks to admit their feelings so they don’t have to deal with the annoying pinning anymore (Patton claims he doesn’t think its annoying.)





	(SDW) Day 2: Roceit

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

“And his hair! Have you-”

“Yes, Dee! We know.” Virgil paused to sit up a bit more, his voice changing to a higher pitch. “His hair is so soft and fluffy, I just wanna run my hands through it. His eyes are so pretty even though we all have the exact same eyes, and his hands are so nice I want them to-”

“That’s enough!” Logan intervened, knowing where Virgil was going to go with that tangent.

Virgil snickered as Deceit mumbled under his breath “I  _ do _ sound like that.”

“It’s okay kiddo! We don’t mind letting you ramble for a bit, do we?” Patton stared at the other two expectantly and they both grumbled out agreeance.

“I know you  _ don’t,  _ and I appreciate you listening anyway. I just really  _ hate  _ to talk about him. I  _ can _ help it.”

It seemed as if Roman choose that exact moment to walk in. “Pardon me friends, but I need to borrow this one,” he grabbed Dee by the shoulder of his shirt. “We will return soon!” With that, they both headed for the stairs. 

The second they rounded the corner, Virgil turned to his boyfriends, “I can’t stand this anymore.”

“We can’t do much about it storm cloud. They have to figure it out themselves,” Patton sighed and dropped a kiss on his forehead, “like we did.”

Virgil just groaned, “but they’re so annoying! They just talk about each other to us!”

“We could potentially,” flashcards appeared in Logan’s hand and he flipped through them before finding the right one, “set them up. Did I use that right?”

Patton beamed at him, “yes you did.” There was a pause and then Patton spoke up again, “but should we really intervene like that? They didn’t try to help us.” The reply got a snort from Virgil. “What?”

“They didn’t try setting us up? Sure, Pat.”

Patton looked to Logan for an answer, but he only shrugged, “what do you mean?”

He stared at both his boyfriends' confused faces, “seriously?” He sighed when they both just shrugged. “Let me jog your memories. ‘Hey Padre, got anyone on your mind?’ in the middle of dinners? The numerous times they just ‘happened’ to walk right next to one of us and cause us to trip into each other? Or better yet, the time they locked all three of us in the closet and didn’t let us out because the door was ‘jammed’?”

Logan processed this just a bit faster than Patton, but they both realized what their boyfriend was talking about. “I forgot about all that,” Patton whispered.

Virgil shrugged at them, “either way, I think we have full rights to meddle in their love lives, and I happen to know exactly how to go about it.”

~♧◇♡♤~

It took the three almost a week to find time to put their plan into action. The next totally free day they had, they jumped on the opportunity.

Patton found Deceit in the common room, watching a documentary on snakes, figures. “Dee! How are you?”

“I’m  _ awful _ Patton, how are you?”

Patton smiled, “I’m doing well myself. Say, can you help me with something upstairs? I put a blanket Virge and Logan like in there forever ago and can’t seem to find it. I was hoping a spare set of eyes might spot it.”

“Of course.” Together, they ventured upstairs to the designated closet.

Meanwhile, Logan approached Roman in the fanciful sides room. “Ah, Roman, just the side I was looking for.”

“Where else would I be calculator watch?”

“Seeing as this is the first place I looked,” Logan smirked, not needing to finish the thought. “I require your help, regretfully. There is a box of supplies in the closet down the hall that I need, but it is on the top shelf and seems to be heavier than I anticipated.”

Roman smirked, “the nerd is too weak to carry a box and is seeking my help? I never thought I would see the day!”

Logan huffed, “if you're going to distastefully dramatic about it, I’ll just ask someone else.” He really couldn’t ask anyone else, seeing as the box didn’t exist and this was a ploy, but Roman didn’t know any of that.

“No! I want to be your knight in shining armor!” Logan groaned but gestured for Roman to follow.

Logan could hear Patton and Deceit coming up the stairs from down the hall but luckily reached the closet first. Roman walked into the closet and looked at the top shelf, trying to figure out exactly which box Logan needed as Logan stayed just outside.

“What does the blanket look like? Oh, Logan, Virgil, what are you both-” Deceit was cut off by his own yelp as he was shoved into the closet, falling into Roman, as the door closed behind them.

“What are you three doing?” Roman demanded. 

Virgil chuckled, “just reliving some old memories. Except the door isn’t ‘jammed’.” Roman and Dee shared a look of realization, nearly bursting into giggles. “You know for the lying side, your very bad at it.”

“Should we tell them?” Roman whispered.

Deceit didn’t answer, “am I now?” While Virgil gave his reply he whispered for Roman to play along.

“What is the meaning of this Virgil? Payback for trying to get you three to stop pinning?” was Roman’s sarcastic reply.

They couldn’t see it, but Virgil shrugged as Patton’s arms wove around his waist. “That’s one way to look at it, or you could say it’s our way of repaying the favor.” A second pause. “If you catch my drift.”

“Are you trying to imply we have feelings for each other? Because I know of no such feelings” Roman, the ever talented actor, easily made his voice sound nervous.

Deceit just smiled at Roman, “you, you’re  _ not _ lying.” His face flushed as Roman pressed a soft kiss to his lips before faking a stuttering lie. “ _ Don’t  _ tell me the truth, Roman.”

Roman huffed, biting back a giggle as Dee kissed his cheek, “Well- I. You know what! Fine! You win Virgil, I like you Dee and I have for a while. Now, reject me or whatever so we can be let out and I can go wallow in pity alone.”

Patton and Logan shared a look when Virgil’s face turned regretful, none of which Roman or Deceit saw from inside the locked closet. What they did see, or more felt was Dee pressing a smacking kiss to Roman’s lips before telling him he liked him back, which brought the other three a bit of relief.

“Then you two wouldn’t mind being left here for a while longer?” Virgil and Patton gaped at Logan but smiled all the same.

Roman turned from his lover to the door, “hey, wait! We didn’t leave you locked in here! That’s not fair!”

Patton giggled and unlocked the door, “there you two go.”

All five considered the plan a success. And if later, Virgil smacked Roman and Deceit when they admitted to already being together, no one said anything.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

 


End file.
